Pearl
by donesattan
Summary: Porque seu amor me deu tudo. Me deu a alegria de viver, e a coragem para fugir. Fugir para ser feliz, fugir para amar você sem que ninguém nunca me impedisse novamente. Fugir para que fôssemos mais do que a herdeira inútil e o vingador sanguinário. Fugir para sermos fortes juntos. Fugir para que você olhasse em meus olhos todos os dias e me dissesse como eles pareciam pérolas.


**Escape**

Eu nunca conheci uma madrugada fria na qual eu me sentisse tão quente. Até aquela noite. A fuga despertava adrenalina em meu corpo, que já estava em seu nível máximo de exaustão.

O vento rugia em meus ouvidos, a chuva açoitava minha pele, e o desespero que compartilhávamos roubava meu ar sem piedade. Estávamos em busca de abrigo, em qualquer clareira dentro daquela floresta obscura, para além dos limites de Konohagakume, que havia se tornado nossa maior inimiga.

Há muito eu havia perdido meu calçado ninja. Meus pés, agora cobertos apenas pela sapatilha fina, sangravam e doíam de forma descomunal, mas não era nada perto de tudo que eu já havia passado esses anos. Mesmo assim meu corpo reclamava a cada passo, me lembrando de como estava maltratado, e eu tinha vontade de chorar por não aguentar mais correr a esmo, sem saber se continuaria viva no momento seguinte ou não. Eu tinha medo, muito medo. E eu sabia que você também.

Eu segurei o máximo que pude mas os minutos se tornavam horas e logo eu não conseguia mais guardar tudo aquilo dentro de mim.

Você parou de correr assim que ouviu o primeiro soluço sair por minha garganta, mesmo com o barulho de chuva ensurdecedor em seus ouvidos. Nada do que eu dissesse ia lhe fazer continuar a caminhada, e logo se aproximou lentamente de onde eu estava parada, com as pernas tremendo, a roupa rasgada e grudada e os cabelos desgrenhados, enquanto as lágrimas rolavam por meu rosto se misturando aos pingos grossos de chuva que caíam do céu.

Com delicadeza, você me abraçou com carinho, como se tivesse medo de quebrar o meu corpo. Então, alguns segundos depois, se afastou apenas o suficiente para passar o braço pela dobra de meus joelhos e me pegar em seu colo, para recomeçar a andar, sussurrando palavras doces para me acalmar, mesmo que eu não conseguisse impedir as lágrimas de caírem.

Eu não queria, mas chorei e assumo, chorei copiosamente em seus braços, envergonhada por ter que fazê-lo passar por tudo aquilo. Envergonhada por ter demorado tanto para escolher lhe escolher, por ter deixado meu medo no caminho, e agora estar deixando meus limites físicos no caminho.

Mas você ignorou tudo isso com maestria, me sorriu pequeno e simplesmente encostou os lábios em minha testa carinhosamente, dizendo num sussurro quase inaudível, mas que eu escutei com meu coração:

— Apenas tenha calma, minha pérola, vai acabar tudo bem. Eu estou aqui com você. — E então simplesmente continuou andando, me protegendo da chuva como podia. Como se eu não pesasse nada em seus braços e lhe retardasse nessa caminhada sem misericórdia.

Parecia que uma eternidade se passava enquanto você procurava e procurava. Eternidade na qual eu cantarolava baixinho uma música qualquer, tentando não pensar que estava sendo um fardo para você, determinada a ignorar o fato de que eu o estava atrasando ainda mais. Talvez esses pensamentos possam lhe deixar bravo, eu sei, mas eu não conseguia evitar.

Finalmente eu o vi parar de andar e segui seus olhos grandes e esperançosos que miravam algo a frente. Assim que o fiz, notei uma casinha, aparentemente abandonada, no meio do nada:

— Está vendo, anjo? Vai dar tudo certo, confie em mim. — Eu escutava seus sussurros em meu ouvido, tentando me manter acordada enquanto seus passos nos levavam para mais perto da porta.

Assim que entramos, você me sentou delicadamente em uma mesinha no centro do cômodo, e se virou de costas para mim, procurando qualquer coisa que pudesse ser útil para nós naquele momento.

Logo improvisou uma fogueira em um dos cantos da pequena saleta e, depois de acendê-la, com muito custo para que a mesma ficasse acesa, usou alguns panos velhos que estavam guardados na mochila, para fazer uma cama precária. Veio até mim e me carregou novamente, deitando-me e pedindo para que eu permanecesse ali enquanto se trocava.

E eu esperei, mesmo que quisesse me erguer e ser útil. Meu corpo estava dormente com a dor e não me obedecia, portanto apenas fiquei ali até vê-lo vir ao meu encontro após terminar de se secar e trocar.

Eu não conseguia sequer levantar os olhos para lhe encarar. Estava fraca e trêmula, e sentia muito frio e fome. Mas, mais que tudo, eu sentia certa vergonha de simplesmente estar parada ali. Poucas vezes na vida eu me senti tão impotente.

— Sasu... — sussurrei, acanhada por não conseguir me levantar direito.

— Não se acanhe, minha pérola. Eu vou te ajudar, você está sem forças. — Assim que tentei protestar, você me cortou e balançou a cabeça, dizendo amavelmente — Não faz mal ser ajudado por alguém pelo menos uma vez, Hinata.

E então se abaixou em minha direção, com os olhos que transmitiam um pedido mudo para que eu o deixasse cuidar de mim.

Assim que levantei os braços, timidamente, permitindo que o fizesse, suas mãos me despiram e você me trocou sem pudor algum, com nada mais do que carinho ao me tocar minha pele sensível, cheia de marcas e escoriações, resultado de todas as nossas fugas e lutas para chegar ali.

Eu me sentia tão frágil, como um peso morto perto de alguém como você. Uma boneca de porcelana quebrada ante a um soldado que acabara de vencer uma guerra.

Mais tarde eu saberia que, mesmo ali, você me considerava uma das mulheres mais fortes que já conheceu. Me sinto feliz com isso.

Assim que acabou com o trabalho das minhas roupas, ainda teve a paciência de me dar de comer e beber, como se eu fosse a coisa mais preciosa de seu mundo. Como você era do meu.

Logo depois me colocou na cama e se deitou ao meu lado, com um braço embaixo de minha cabeça, me abraçando e acalentando, usando seu corpo para me proteger do frio. Enfim, me beijou repetidas vezes, repetindo as palavras que estavam estampadas em seu olhar suplicante:

— Me perdoe por fazer você passar por tudo isso. Por favor, me perdoe, Hinata.

Eu sabia que não havia necessidade desse pedido, então apenas sorri lentamente e neguei com a cabeça, tocando seu rosto com a ponta dos dedos, delicadamente:

— Está tudo bem, amor, eu estou com você agora. E é isso que importa, certo? — vejo-o fechar os olhos, sentindo meu toque, enquanto concorda com a cabeça.

Desde o começo, quando nos conhecemos, quando nos aproximamos e, finalmente, quando começamos a nos encontrar escondidos nas ruínas de seu clã, eu entrei nesse barco porque quis, já esse amor não mediu esforços para ficar ao teu lado.

Você sempre esteve ciente de que, pra mim, não importava a liderança do Clã, dinheiro, reconhecimento, status e respeito de pessoas mesquinhas. Eu queria só você, e estar com você já era o bastante pra mim.

Sasuke Uchiha sempre foi bem mais do que o vingador frio e sanguinário que todos conheciam, bem mais do que o objeto de destruição que viam em você. Por sorte eu, com toda minha timidez ao ir lhe falar no túmulo de sua família, percebi isso antes mesmo de todos. Percebi que você era mais que isso, e agora somos um do outro, estamos juntos.

E então lá, naquela casinha rústica, cercados pelo som da chuva, você disse que me amava, que eu era a escolhida por seu coração, disse que nos casaríamos. E foi lá que fizemos amor pela primeira vez.

Suas mãos estavam hesitantes no início, quando seus beijos se tornaram mais urgentes e elas desceram pelas laterais de meu corpo, por baixo daquele pano que me cobria e já era insuficiente para me manter quente. Quente como suas mãos me mantinham.

Assim que a primeira peça de roupa foi ao chão, senti minha pele se arrepiar, de frio e de desejo, quando seus lábios desceram por minhas clavículas e pelo vale entre meus seios fartos.

Foi a primeira noite. A noite em que você olhou em meus olhos, sorrindo, para me acalmar enquanto adentrava meu corpo lentamente, e segurava minha cintura com a mão direita. A noite em que ouvi seu suspiro rouco contra meu pescoço quando arqueei as costas, já entorpecida com tamanho prazer e amor.

Lembro-me que, assim que atingimos o ápice, você me abraçou confortavelmente, colando minhas costas em seu abdômen, tão suado e exausto quanto eu, e distribuiu pequenos beijos por meu ombro, enquanto nos cobria de forma precária, mas doce, permanecendo a acariciar minha pele clara, até que o sono me tomasse:

Ainda naquela noite, ouvi sua voz, quando você achou que eu já estava adormecida e sussurrou em meu ouvido:

— Eu te amo, minha pérola. — E dormiu, abraçado a mim, antes que eu tivesse tempo de responder que também o amava.

Desde aquele dia, fomos a cada anoitecer mais felizes. Aquele foi apenas o primeiro obstáculo para todos que se seguiram, para todos que vencemos.

Todas as lutas nos deram mais força, e as lágrimas nos trouxeram mais sorrisos. Nós não desistimos a cada queda, e continuamos seguindo, prontos para enfrentar o que quer que fosse para que ficássemos juntos e para que você conseguisse cumprir seu objetivo com sabedoria.

Então cá estou eu hoje, depois de sete anos, com você ao meu lado, olhando nosso pequeno filho dormir.

Você conseguiu afinal, não é, Sasuke?

Reconstruiu seu clã, deixou o seu legado e se tornou o homem forte, e respeitado por todos. Só que para mim, nunca foi mais do que aquele garoto sensível por quem eu me apaixonei.

Com um beijo calmo, toda noite você me diz, segurando meu rosto com as mãos e olhando em meus olhos:

— Eu te amo, Pérola.

E eu sempre responderei:

— Eu também te amo, meu Sasu.


End file.
